Disposable Teens
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: Some call them assassins I call them saviors. They six teenagers working for justice under Watari. There will be drama, action, and romance. The pairings will be L/Light - Mello/Matt - Near/OMC. ALL MAIN PAIRINGS.
1. Chapter 1

(Note: This will be taking place in America for that is the culture I know best and I would rather my story be more factually correct then a bunch of stuff I think I know about Japan. I will try to keep everything else as close to the story line of Death Note as I can. Wish me luck. )

Lawliet, code name L sat in his unusual but typical crouch, his knees drawn up to his chest and his thumb pressed against his bottom lip. His eyes scanned the monitor. He knew taking on a 'case' not even the FBI could crack was not the wisest or easiest decision but L loved a challenged and where would he be today if he always took the easy route, if he never took a risk. He'd probably be a top graduate of some prestigious college and have some job he secretly hate and have to wear a suffocating neck tie. L had only worn a tie once which was at his parent's funeral he never planned to do so again. You see L was not of normal intelligence he had one of the greatest minds of his generation. And although you may be saying to yourself shouldn't he put it to good use and become a doctor or a scientist but l figured what he did was of greater importance than all those things, he meant no offence to doctors or scientists of course. He had been up all night gathering information the deep dark circles under his eyes that easily resembled eye liner were proof of that. L rarely slept, his body often survived only on sweets and coffee. He waited for his more normal comrades to wake from their slumber. L did not wish to wake them simply because he was excited. He heard the padding sounds of sock enclosed feet on concrete.

"Good morning," the person said in that soft silky voice of his.

"Good morning Kira did you have a pleasant sleep?" L said swiveling his chair around to observe the younger man. Light Yagami, code name Kira. His smooth auburn hair was mussed and it seemed out of place as Light was always well groom never a crinkle in the cloth of his clothes.

"Yes, and I believe there is no one around I believe you can call me Light." Light said a small smile tugging at his perfectly plush lips.

"One can never be to carful Kira." L said looking up at him with his inhumanly wide eyes.

"Whatever you say L." Light said turning to the coffee pot placed up on a make shift table. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." L said. "Sugar-."

"Five scoops." Light said knowingly with a light laugh. L nodded before turning back to the monitor.

Light started the machine before sleeping against the table and waiting. Once it was done he poured to cups and added exactly five scoops to L's and kept his black. He walked over and tapped L on the shoulder. L simply lifted his hand in a cup position. Light placed it in his hand and their skin brushed lightly and L's eyes widened but they didn't leave the monitor. Light coughed before removing his hand.

A blonde stood at the hallway leading into the meeting room. He smirked to himself.

_The sexual tension between those two is so thick you'd need a machete to slice it. _

He brought his early morning chocolate to his mouth snapping off a piece loudly signaling to the two they were no longer alone. They both tensed. Light lifted his head and looked toward the blonde.

"Mello." He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Morning." Mello said before stomping his way toward the circular black table, his combat boots louder then Light deemed necessary.

"Good morning Mello did you sleep well?" L asked swiveling his chair around.

"Fuck no, my side was killing me all night. Fucking cheap-shot cock sucker." He muttered under his breath angrily.

"I'm sorry to hear that." L said taking another sip of his overly sweet coffee.

"Yeah whatever." Mello snapped off another piece of his chocolate. Light took his seat across from Mello. The two never really got along having extremely different personalities.

"MORNING!" All of them tensed and Mello covered his ears.

"Good Morning Misa." L said.

"Morning Light darling." Misa cried throwing her arms around Light's shoulders.

"Morning." Light said gruffly. When Misa had joined she had automatically become infatuated with Light as many did. Light was after all and signed and certified sociopath that and his good looks made him irresistible to many. That was after all how L and Watari had discovered Light. L's brother Beyond was checked into the same asylum as Light being treated for his insanity. L had been sitting in the waiting room until his brother got out of his check up. He hadn't known that he'd come at a bad time. A young man walked into the room and took a seat with a large book. Unlike many of the other patients he wasn't screaming or acting out, he was controlled almost too controlled. L was interested by him. L struck up a conversation in his usual manner, with no grace what so ever. He found Light to be extremely intelligent and well mannered. Toward the middle of the conversation L out right asked why he was here. Light looked him straight in the eyes and said, "They say I'm a sociopath with a god complex." Then smirked. L knew then that Light Yagami could be very useful to him.

As L pulled himself from his thoughts he realized that there was another person sitting at there table next to him. Near, the youngest of their little group. He was new and L liked to think of him as his 'successor.' He was only thirteen, fourteen in a month. He was of very high intelligence and unlike Mello only used his head never his emotions. Mello was already verbally abusing Near from across the table.

Mello hated Near with a passion. He hated that he could never get a rise out of the boy. Mello was seventeen and ever year he aged he grew more explosive. The only person who kept him from blowing the head was…

"Hey," said a groggy voice from the side hallway.

Mello who was about to spit another insult at Near shut his mouth and turned his head toward the goggle wearing redhead in the striped shirt. His gaze softened and he simply said good morning kicked the chair beside him with his boot so the redhead could sit down beside him.

"Well now that everyone is awake and here, let's get started." L said going back to his computer to collect the pages of information that he had collected before wheeling himself back to the table.

"Not our fault we need sleep to function L." Matt said still half asleep. He gets up pours himself a cup of coffee before pulling his pack from his pocket putting a cigarette between his lips and taking his seat. Near simply pushed the ashtray from the middle of the table in Matt's direction. "Thanks," Matt mutters around his fag.

"Now, we know about the severe drug ring going on in this area."

"Yeah that's why we moved into this crap hole, to moniter the situation right?" Misa said stirring her coffee her hand on Lights. L's eye twitched but he nodded none the less.

"The FBI thought they had it handled but they have no idea what they're doing. Matt hacked their system a month ago and to this day they have the same amount of information they did then. It's time we stepped in. There have been many murders around this area in retrospect to when the drugs began to be moved more seriously. I believe that they are connected, and thy need to stop. This is becoming very increasingly dangerous. Innocent people are being killed simply because they were there to witness something they weren't meant to."

"About fucking time." Mello snorted.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Mello. We should have intervened long ago before the innocents were killed." Light said thumbing through L's research.

"So what's the plan L?" Misa asked excitedly.

"I deem to have found a suspect." L said hiding a small smile.

"Wow… that was fast." Matt said stubbing out his cigarette.

"Let's take the fucker down." Mello said pulling his gun into his lap and polishing it.

"Easy there Mello Yellow." Matt said placing his hand on Mello's gun. Anyone else who had said or done this would have been pistol whipped faster then they could blink but this was Matt.

"Don't fucking call me that." Mello hissed pushing Matt's hand off.

"L you never answered me! What's the plan?" Misa asked again.

"I was getting to that. From the phone conversation that I tapped I heard that there will be a meeting in a coffee shop on Westwood on the 22nd." L said thoughtfully.

"So we go grab the mother fucker and blow his brains out." Mello said pointing his gun at the wall over Near's shoulder.

"Yes Mello and let someone take over after his death and just keep finding and fighting a new boss." Near said in monotone drone.

"Why you little-."

"He's right Mello. We need to find him. Trail him. Find the drug base. Then we can wipe out the whole corporation." L said and Mello sneered turning away. "And Near you just finalized my decision. This will be your case to prove yourself. You will be the one to go to Westwood on the 22nd."

AN/ Sooooo If you like the start of this story please let me know because I will either be writing this OR DN High.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: This is rated M for a reason, mature content coming up in this chapter.

Mello stormed toward his room and kicked open the door with a much force as he could.

"Little fuck. Why the fuck would L choose him!" Mello seethed throwing a book across the room. "A mission as important as this should be handled by someone with experience… Someone like me not _Near_." Mello spit the name as if tasting something vile on his tongue. He whipped around and found someone standing in his doorway.

"What do you want?" Mello hissed. Matt just chuckled shaking his head.

"You've always been high strung this is a bit much don't you think Mel? But then again that might be what I like about you." Matt smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"Shut up. Near doesn't deserve this mission! He's been here was a few months?"

"A year Mello and he needs to show us what he's made of eventually." Matt said sighing.

"Fuck that, the little big headed twit doesn't deserve shit." Mello said leaning against the wall closing his eyes angrily. Mello heard the sound of the door closing gently, then the sound of metal sliding against metal, he opened his eyes. Matt stood belt undone hands holding both end.

"What are you doing?" Mello's eyebrow rose.

"Distracting you." Matt said his voice radiating sex. He slid his zipper down slowly. Mello's mouth parted easily. Matt stepped toward him coming right up to Mello's face. "I love seeing you angry Mel, it turns me on." He gripped Mello's leather enclosed hand and placed it on the hardening bulge in his pants. Mello looked up at Matt's goggle covered eyes and smirked. He grabbed Matt's shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"Matt, Matt, Matt." Mello shook his head lightly his bangs swishing in his eyes. "Hope you can handle what you started." He looked up grin feral. Matt's eyes widened. Mello swooped down latching his mouth onto Matts throat. His teeth dug into the flesh he found there, Matt cried out tossing his head back. Mello lapped at the blood like a kitten to cream. He kissed some of the blood that was left and let it stain his lips before harshly kissing Matt letting him taste himself. He attacked Matt's tongue with his. And Matt whimpered softly into his mouth the vibrations driving Mello wild. Mello pulled back before flipping Matt around viciously slamming the side of his face against the wall. Matt groaned but said nothing. Mello pulled Matt's about his head.

"Keep them there no matter what." Mello demanded. Matt breathed out unevenly. Mello yanked Matt's shirt over his head. He admired the boy from behind slumped against the wall, hands overs his head like an obedient dog. This gave Mello an idea.

"Stay." Mello said.

"Wh-where are you going?" Matt stuttered out. Mello bit his shoulder and Matt gritted his teeth.

"No talking. Dogs don't speak." Mello said lapping at the wound. Mello walked over to his drawer. He rifled through it before finding what he was looking for. A leather collar that Mello himself wore to complete his outfits. His returned to Matt running the collar down his back letting the metal scrape his skin, Matt hissed. Mello reached around and placed the collar around Matt's pale neck buckling it tightly, so tightly that it would make breathing a little difficult. Mello locked his teeth around the collar and pulled. Matt dug his nails into the wall but kept them above his head. Mello yanked down Matt's pants.

"Step out." Mello helped his pull them off. He then wrapped his arm around Matt's middle and grabbed the boys pulsing hard-on. "You like this don't you, you sick fuck? You like being my dog, my bitch." He stroked him through his boxer and Matt struggled not to cry out from the much-needed attention. Mello pressed his body against Matt's back, his leather-enclosed crotch rubbing against Matt's backside. Matt moaned and pressed his face harder against the wall, Mello's sharp beaded rosary clawing into the bare skin of his back. Mello leaned back and unzipped his vest then slowly slid his pants down his legs. He reached out and tugged down Matt's boxers exposing all of him to Mello who took it in hungrily. Matt looked over his shoulder his eyes pleading through the windows of his goggles. Mello removed his gloves tossing them to the side holding up two fingers to Matt. Matt looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's all you're getting be grateful." Mello smirked. Matt was scared but his took the fingers into his mouth trying to get him a wet as he could. Mello moaned, Matt's mouth was the sweetest sin. He pulled them out and knelt down.

"Spread your legs bitch." Mello said stroking his thighs. Matt did and he struggled to breath. Mello looked a his prize. He circled one finger around the hole once before shoving it in a deep as it would go. Matt bucked and cried out, Mello had hit his sweet spot dead on, he was seeing stars. Mello wriggled his fingers around inside Matt before shoving the second one in. Mello scissored his fingers. He then began small shallow thrusts in and out. Matt clawed at the wall trying to control himself.

"Don't hold back dog. I want to see how much you want it." Mello hissed continuing his shallow thrusts. Matt began thrusting back on the fingers trying to get them further. Mello chuckled breathlessly. Mello couldn't lie the sight of Matt fucking himself on his own fingers was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. "Oh you disgusting little slut." Mello whispered before pulling his fingers out. Matt whined at the loss. He was so hard it hurt. He was so fucking close and Mello had barely touched him. Mello dropped his boxers and then Matt felt something much bigger at his pulsing entrance.

"Oh god." Matt whispered.

"Take it Matt, take it all in." Mello said before thrusting himself inside. Matt cried out in pain. Mello was huge and he had barely been prepared. "Shhhh." Mello waited a few moments for Matt to adjust before pulling himself out and thrusting back in. Matt howled and threw his head back into Mello.

"You like that?" Mello smirked sweat running down his body combining with Matt's. Mello began fucking him hard and fast pumbling his prostate with every stroke. Matt was sure he was going to black out from pleasure. Mello pulled out all the way before slamming in. Matt screamed before spraying his cum all over the wall. Mello convulsed before releasing his hot load deep inside Matt's wanting body. Matt slid down the wall onto his knees too tired to even stand up. Mello fell down on top of him. He leaned over and pulled Matt into his arms.

"Mello… oh god that was fucking amazing." Matt rasped out.

"Oh I know. You should turn me on more often when I'm pissed off." Mello smirked.

DT DT DT DT DT DT DT DT DT

Near stood sat in the middle of hit circular train set thinking. He would not disappoint L. He would find the leader of the drug ring and bring justice to this part of the world. He had listened to the recording of the phone conversation over thirty times, it was his job to identify the person by their voice. Today Matt would drive him to the coffee shop where the supposed deal would be going down. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." The door opened.

"Ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Near lifted himself from the floor and brushed off his white pajama shirt. Near rarely left head quarters so he wore only pajamas but today he would have to fit in so he wore a pair of loose fitting jeans and white sneakers.

"Don't mention to Mello that I'm driving you, he'd bust a cap in my ass if he knew." Matt rubbed the back of his head as they walked down the long stairwell the groups garage. Matts red car stood out against Wataris black car and Misa's black Beetle.

"If I can avoid it I don't speak with Mello." Near said simply.

Matt walked to the car and got into the driver's seat. Near went around and got in the back, with Matt's driving you could never be to safe. Matt chuckled before backing out of the garage and into the driveway and they were off. They were heading into the nice upper-class part of the area. Only the truly rich came to this part of town. Sure their group had money, Watari their head being a billionaire but it was better to blend when you did what they did.

"Alright it's coming up on the left I'm going to pull around the corner and let you out." Matt said lighting up a cigarette.

Near said nothing simply looked at the coffe shop as it passed. Matt parked around the corner. Near unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Matt waved in a friendly manner.

"Good luck squirt." Matt said before pulling away. Near paused before walking around the corner. The coffee shop was fancy as everything around here. He looked in before opening the door. A bell chimed above his head and he walked in. The woman at the counter looked up then down to Near's level. Her smile widened and she gave him this adoring look. Near controlled his face so he wouldn't sneer at the woman. It wasn't his fault he was small and had fluffy white hair.

"Hello sweetie are you lost?" She asked bending over to talk to him.

"No. May I have one cup of espresso and keep them coming, please." He said before walking to a wicker table at the back where he could observe everything. He looked back at the woman she looked shocked. He held in a smirk.

Time passed and Near had gone through three cups of espresso, he felt completely wired so he decided to switch to tea. He couldn't seem out of place. There were many people in the café by now and he observed each of them carefully even the elderly couple dressed in clean-cut clothes. Near heard the bell ring again and each time it was getting more and more annoying. He looked up as un-obviously as he could. Standing in the doorway was a boy dressed in loose fitting ripped jeans that hung so low that you could see the boy sharp tanned hipbones. He had black hair that spiked up in the front. His tight black t-shirt showed off the tight muscles of his arms. He had a variety of tattoo's going up and down his arms. Near caught the glint of a ring pierced into the boys plush bottom lip. And for a second Nears white black eyes locked with a pair of poison green ones. The boy's whole demeanor rippled with danger.

The girl at the counter took one look at the boy and became frightened but also intrigued.

"Hi can I help you?" She asked meekly.

"Yes hook me up with a coffee. Black." He said. _That voice!_ Near had found the voice!

The boy strutted his way to a table, which to Near's dismay had him facing him. Near dropped his eye's to the comic he was reading. He'd read it ten times now and it never got any funnier. Not ten minutes later another man came in dressed in a suit and tie. He looked around before sitting across from Near's top suspect.

"I don't like waiting Max." The boy said drumming his finger across the table.

"Hey Jet cut me a break I'm here now. I got a family you know." Max said holding his hands up.

"Well… let's make this short have you got it or not." Jet asked simply. His voice was rough and it sent shivers down Near's spine.

"I got it." Max went into his pocket and pulled out a gift wrapped box and pushed it toward Jet. "Happy Birthday Alex." The man said more loudly.

"Thanks cuz." Jet smiled a smile the looked genuine.

"Well I've got to get to the office I just wanted to make sure you got your present." He said before lifting himself out of the chair and toward the door. Jet fingered the box. Then Near's heart seized up. Those poison green eyes were directly on him. Near dropped his gaze back onto his comic and reached a hand around to sip on his tea. He heard the seat across from his squeak. He closed his eyes before looking up over his paper.

"Hello." Jet smiled. It looked the cat that got the canary.

AN/ OOOKAY. A lot in this chapter it took me a good three hours to write so reviews would be greatly appreciated. BTW that was the first sex scene I've ever written so if it sucked I apologize… I kinda love this chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Near brought a hand up to his snowy white hair and began to twirl it, the only sign that he was nervous.

"Hello," Near said softly in his monotone voice.

"How is your coffee?" Jet asked in a voice that appeared conversational.

"Tea, it is good." Near said placing down his comic and bring the tea to his lips.

"That's good. I've never been here before. Have you?" Jet asked pinning Near with his eyes which reminded near of a leopard. A very dangerous, very hungry leopard.

"Yes, often."

"Can I get you boys anything else?"

Near and Jet looked up and saw a very confused looking hostess.

"Nothing for me thank you," Near said softly looking into his almost full cup.

"Another cup of black." Jet said leaning back in his chair stretching his arms up above his head. Near couldn't help but notice how those tattooed arms flexed and tensed as he did.

"Alright, it's on the house." The girl smiled shyly in Jet's direction.

"That won't be necessary." He took out a five and placed it on the table. The girl frowned before collecting the money and walking back to her counter. Near looked back at the boy a light question in his wide eyes. "I don't like to take anything when I have nothing to give in return," Jet said simply folding his on the table.

"Understandable. Now… May I ask why it is you sat with me?" Near asked awkwardly sipping at his tea. Jet chuckled lightly and it

made Near shiver. Everything this boy did seemed almost feral.

"Can't a guy just be friendly around here?" Jet asked cocking his head the side and placing his on his face.

"No," Near said simply.

"I guess you've got a point." Jet said smiling.

"I do." Near nodded. He continued to twirl his hair wondering if he should call L or Matt and tell them he was in trouble. No he couldn't do that. That would be like failure. He could handle this.

"I was just curious as to why you were staring at me over your paper." Jet said his smile still in place.

"I was doing no such thing." Near said simply his face showing no emotion. Near began to think of ways out of this situation. His side pocket felt heavy, even heavier with the knowledge of what was in it.

"You're lying." Jet clicked his tongue. "You are very good at it, but I've got a secret." Jet gestured for Near to lean in. Near debated doing so. What if what the boy had to say was important to the case. Near leaned forward a bit. Jet leaned in and put his mouth near his ear. Near felt his hot breath fan across his ear and held back a shiver. The boy smelt of cinnamon, gun powder, and cigarettes. "I'm better." Jet whispered, Near felt the cold metal of his lip ring brush his skin and couldn't hold back the shiver. Jet leaned back a smirked painted on his face.

"Now why don't you tell me why you were really staring? Is it because you're a little rich boy from around here and big bad Alex scares you?" Jet teased and Near felt annoyed that he had used his alias with him.

"No. You do not scare me." Near said simply.

"Oh really?" Jet smiled his sharp looking canine teeth exposed.

"Really."

"Then come for a ride with me unless you have something better to do." Jet said a challenging glint in his leopard green eyes. He expected Near to decline of course he just wanted to get a reaction out of the emotionless boy. But he saw right through it Near was scared and he was hiding something, something big.

"I have no other plans," Near said, gently running his hand over his pocket almost as reassurance.

"Then pay for your drink and meet me out front I'll pull the car around." Jet said keeping the surprise out of his voice. He would figure this kid out, he swore to it. Whether he be a threat or not (which he highly doubted, but you could never be too careful) Jet had found his entertainment for the day. He got up a walked out leaving Near alone at the table. Did he call L and tell him what he was doing or take matters into his own hands. This could be the opportunity to get inside the boys head and figure out the case. L always took outrageous risks to solve a 'case' Near figured it was the right thing to. He was on his own and he knew it. Near walked up to the woman and paid for his mass amounts of expensive espresso and tea.

"Sweetie… what are you doing with that man?" She asked knowing it was none of her business but her curiosity was eating at her.

"He is my cousin he's visiting from New York." Near lied easily before walking out toward the door. He opened the door and stood out on the clean sidewalk and looked around. He heard the sound of a loud motor before a silver and black 2008 Cobra Mustang with black tinted windows pulled around the corner. He knew enough about cars from living with Matt for a year. This was extremely expensive sports car with a lot of speed and horse power (Note: In my mind a Cobra Mustang is the sexiest car in history, If you don't know what they look like just go check them out real quick to get a better picture in you mind.) The car pulled up right beside him and the window rolled down.

"Hop in." Jet's voice said. Near debated with himself one more time before opening the door and sliding into the Italian leather seat. Jet had one hand on the wheel the other was lighting the cigarette that hung from his lips. He took a drag before hanging his arm out the window. "Buckle up." Jet said before pulling away from the curb and speeding down the road and turning up the load rock music blasting from the speaker system. Near felt his heart thud in his chest as he glanced sideways at the other man/boy.

"So kid I have to say you either have balls the size of melons or you're just stupid." Jet laughed taking another drag.

"How so?" Near turned and looked out the window.

"You just got in the car with a complete stranger. Didn't your mother ever teach you anything?" Jet asked his voice humorous.

"Yes. She did. She'd be very disappointed in me right now."

"I'm sure she would be. So you already know my name, it's only right I ask yours." Jet said looking over at him.

"Near."

"What?" Jet asked in confusion.

"My name is Near."

"Strange name you got there kid but I suppose it's better then Alex." Jet said. Near notices they were driving down a wide road with hardly any cars on it.

"I like your other name better," Near said slyly with no emotion.

"Huh?" Jet asked in surprise. Had he been listening in to his conversation too? And if so what was his reason. What was this Near's motive.

"Your name is Jet." Near was going for a shock factor, maybe he could get the other boy to freak out and threaten him into silence or something that would let Near know he had the right guy. Near felt surprise run through him when Jet began to laugh.

"You've got a good set of ears on yah kid." Jet stopped laughing and began to weave through the few cars on the road.

"You drive in a dangerous manner." Near stated.

"What's life without a little danger." Jet said speeding up next to an orange sports car. "I hate people I who buy nice cars and ruin them with fucking ugly colors." Jet sighed and revved his engine at the person. It was a young teenager dressed in a too tight t-shirt and a huge gold chain around it. The boy turned looked at Jet before giving an ugly smirk and speeding up accepting Jet's challenge.

"This is a very bad idea." Near said softly twirling his hair.

"No, this will be fun." Jet switched gears and launched himself into action pulling up beside the boy before shooting off and getting in front of him. The boy was not easily deterred and he soon appeared beside Jet. Jet laughed and switched gears once more and sped up Near felt his heart rate spike as the car went faster and faster toward a turn. Jet waited till the last second to make a sharp turn into the other boy's lane sufficiently cutting him off. The boy jammed on his breaks and Jet knew he had won.

"Take that fuck face." Jet laughed loudly and Near felt the adrenaline pulse through his veins making him light headed, he had never felt this before. He felt like laughing, he couldn't even recall the last time he had laughed.

"Still not scared?" Jet asked looking over at Near.

"No."

"Good." Jet smiled. They drove a bit more until they came to a small desolate beach. Jet parked in a no parking zone and unbuckled his seat belt. Near didn't move his limbs still a little shaking from adrenaline. Jet got out and went around the car to Near's side. "Coming?" He asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Near unbuckled his seat belt before sliding out. Jet went around to the trunk and pulled out a black plastic bag. He locked the car and started down toward the beach. Near knew now would be the perfect time to get away but he had come this far… He followed Jet down to the beach. He was perched on a picnic bench staring out into the water. Near sat down awkwardly on the seat behind Jet.

"I come here to think sometimes. You know, just get away from shit?" He said softly.

"It is a good place to think." Near said twirling his hair once more. Jet reached into the black bag and pulled out two beers. "Want?" Near shook his head and Jet shrugged uncapping his with the bottle opener on his car keys.

"If you are going to be driving you should not drink." Jet laughed.

"You're a weird one." Jet said simply.

"I know. A lot of people tell me so." Near thought of Mello and the kids he used to go to school with. He was picked on so often he hid himself in the alcove at the back of the library with his toys and school books when he wasn't in class.

"It's not a bad thing." Jet shrugged taking another swig of his beer. He couldn't figure out Near for the life of him. "So kid how old are you?"

Near debated whether or not to be honest. Well what could telling him his age do? "Thirteen."

"I figured something around there." Jet said laying back on the picnic table and letting the sun warm his face.

"And you?" Near asked curiously.

"Twenty two today." Jet tilted his head back and smiled.

"Happy birthday." Near said softly.

"Thanks kid. Well this isn't how imagined I'd be spending my birthday but it's not a bad surprise." Jet chuckled.

"You don't find spending time with me boring?" Near asked before he could stop himself.

"Nah. You confuse me. I'm normally pretty good at figuring people out. It's and interesting change." Jet shrugged taking another swig.

"You're not easy to figure yourself." Near pointed out.

"I've been told that." Jet said turning toward Near and letting his leg hang down over the side.

"I've changed my mind, may I have a single sip." Near said not really knowing why.

"Sure kid." He passed him the beer and Near took a small sip tasting it on his tongue before swallowing it.

"It's interesting. I am uncertain if I like or dislike it." Near thought about it for a little.

"First beer?" Jet asked taking it back and finishing it in one gulp.

"Yes."

"Well Near the suns starting to go down." Jet said stretching the light caught Jets eyes for a moment causing them to sparkle like a prism.

"Yes it is." Near said he felt his phone vibrate once more in his pocket. He took it out. It was Matt.

_Why have you moved locations? Are you okay?_

Near quickly typed back. _I'm fine I am working on the case I will call you later. _

"You were saying?" Near asked softly.

"Remember how I said it was my birthday?"

"Yes."

"Well my friends planned a little party for me, you may come if you. If not I can just drive you home." Jet said getting up and chucking his empty beers in the nearest garbage.

This could be just what he needed to crack the case!

"That would be nice."

AN/ Soooo, what do we think about Jet? Am I keeping Near in cannon? And what are you thinking about the story in general? Thank you for reading please review or answer the question above. REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Near and Jet talked about simple things, nothing too intense the ride to Jet's house. They pulled onto a small dirt road and Near began to become nervous. What if this was a mistake? What if Jet had just meant to get him alone with his men so they could make sure he stayed silent… for good? They came to as tall wire fence, Jet got out and unlocked it before getting back in and driving through. Once inside he got out again and locked it behind him.

_A lot of protection for someone who had nothing to hide huh? _

As they approached there was a large block like brick building

with a wide old oak door. Many many expensive looking cars were parked around the circular front lot.

"Where are we?" Near asked softly trying to ignore the thudding in his heart.

"My house?" Jet asked in a way that questioned Near's intelligence.

"Oh."

"Come on in. It was rude of me to make them wait as long as they did." Jet said getting out of the car and waiting for Near to follow. They walked up the long stone steps to the door. "Scared yet?"

"No."

"Good." Jet smiled opening the door. They were in a small entrance way. There were voices coming from up the stairs, lots of voices. There were strange smells and pulsing loud music.

"Sounds like a good party." Jet rubbed his hands together. "Follow me." He gestured to Near before walking up the stairs. Near followed slowly behind him his heart thudding in time with the music. There was a loud chorus of "Surprise!"

"Oh my I had no idea." Jet laughed. Near breathed in before taking the last step and going around the corner. There were so many people. Older men, younger boys in their teens, scantily clad girls everywhere. Some were sitting on the couches other were on a small hardwood "dance floor." Jet noticed Near's arrival and gestured for him to come over.

"Hope you guy's don't mind I brought a friend." He winked down at Near.

"Awwww! He's adorable!" A girl cooed her arm wrapped around an older very built man.

"His name is Near and I want you all to be nice to him. Show him a good time kay?" Jet flashed a toothy grin at the crowd. They all nodded and smiled at Near. Near waved shyly moving closer to Jet, for some reason the boy made him feel safe. He knew he should feel the opposite. People began to come over and hug and kiss Jet personally giving him lavish looking gifts. Jet personally took all his gifts and placed them on a long table. There was a man behind a bar mixing drinks for everyone.

"Come on kid let's get some drinks and mingle." Jet said throwing his arm over Near's tiny shoulders. They walked over to the bar and Jet leaned down talking quietly to the man.

"Alright." The man nodded. He seemed really shaky. The man mixed to drinks and placed them on the bar. A bronish drink and one that was pure white with ice cubes floating in it. Jet took the brown one for himself and put the other in Near's hand.

"What is it?" Near asked smelling it.

"Just taste it." He said smiling sipping at his own drink. Near took a tiny sip it tasted creamy and sweet.

"It is good. What is it?" Near asked taking another sip.

"It's called a white Russian kid." He patted Near's head and his hand paused. He stroked Near's hair. "You're hair is so fucking soft!" Near normally hated any sort of physical contact. Normally because when people had touched him in the past it was t hurt him. But Jet's hand running through his hand felt… good, comforting.

"Thank you." Near said sipping his drink more fervently.

"Go easy that isn't Juicy Juice." Jet warned.

"Okay." Near nodded.

"Come on there's some people I want you to meet." He reached down and took Near's unoccupied much smaller hand in his. Near felt pleasant shivers run down the length of his spine, they confused him whole heartedly. They walked through the throngs of people over to the plush leather couch pressed up against the wall. There was person sitting atop it. She wore a long corseted gown embroidered with what looked to be diamond. She was very pale and she had long locks that ran down her shoulder like black silk. She had dark blue eyes like ice, near had never seen such eyes. Her lips were the color of ripe cherries and they quickly wrapped around and tall stemmed glass filled with green liquid. Around her head she wore a head band with the same gems she wore on her dress. She was the picture of class and beauty. It was no wonder why none of the men approached her. She looked up at jet then at Near her eyes calculating.

"Via this is Near. Near meet Via," Jet said gesturing to the girl. His hand was still locked with Nears.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance," Via said her head held high, her eyes locked with Near's. her voice held a slight Russian accent.

"You as well," Near said softly. He was more intimidated by this girl then Mello and Jet put together.

"Via is one of my oldest and best friends," Jet told Near before taking his seat beside the girl. He left a seat open beside him for Near to sit. Near did gulping down the rest of his drink. He was starting to feel light headed and as if all the cells of his skin were moving slowly back and forth.

"Jet dear, you do not mind if indulge in front of the child?" Via asked going into her white silk clutch with a silver handle and pulling out a straw and a packet of white powder.

"Everybody else is." Jet shrugged his arm going over Near's shoulders. Near couldn't help but feel that warm feeling in his chest once more. Her hands went to her neck and she unclipped her neck less and pulled a piece from her dress. Near noticed hanging from the silver chain was a silver razor with diamonds melded to it. She opened the packet and placed it onto the table made of mirror. She began to chop it up with the razor before bringing the straw to it and inhaling it. Near knew this should mean something to him but at that moment it didn't.

"Would someone like this?" Via gestured to the more than half full cup. Near reached out and took it and Jet laughed as the boy began to sip at it testing the flavor with his tongue it tasted of apples and something harsh. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her bag inserted it into a long holster and lit it inhaling easily.

"Via is there anything you need." A boy with sandy blonde hair and hopeful brown eyes asked.

"Not as of the moment James, I shall call if I think of anything." Via answered waving her hand in the boys direction.

"Alright." The boy looked deflated.

"Part of Via's harem." Jet whispered in Near's ear and the strangest thing happened…_ Near laughed. _Near's moth went wide and he covered it with his hand.

"It's okay to laugh Near. Enjoy yourself." Jet said softly in Near's ear and near leaned closer against his will.

"Jet it looks as if the men are ready to give you your main present." Via said gesturing to the men circling up.

"Ah, so it does." Jet said leaning back on the couch.

"Jet, happy 22nd birthday we got something very special for you tonight." The buff man who had been speaking to the scantily clad girl earlier said.

"You didn't have to get me anything, the party was more than enough." Jet said smiling.

"Nonsense." He beamed. "Here you go Jet." The lights dimmed and soft club music began to play. Out of the hallway walked in a girl dressed in dressed in a short black and red corset dressed. She had long blonde hair, red painted lips, and extremely long legs accented by high strappy black leather heels. She was ridiculously beautiful and sexy. Near automatically disliked her. She strutted over to jet a swing in her pronounced hips. She smiled seductively at him.

"Aww guys you shouldn't have." Jet said. Near noticed Via lift herself from the couch to go sit by the bar. Near wondered if he himself should do the same but he just couldn't bring himself to leave Jet's side. The music changed to something fast and pulsing. She dipped her body down, slapped the floor and lifted her body up slowly staring straight into Jet's green jungle cat eyes. Near didn't understand his feelings but he didn't like the way the girl looked at Jet of the way Jet's attention was focused on her. She moved closer to him and placed her hands on his knees sliding her body between them spreading her legs to give the other men a good look a her derriere. Near sneered downing the remainder of the drink Via had given him. The girl turned around and sat lightly on Jet's lap twirling her hips on top of him in time with the music. She took her black leather belt from her waist and threw it backwards around Jet's neck sliding it up the tanned skin. Jet turned his head to the side and starred into Near's eyes, his eyes glinting with mischief. He smirked his lip ring catching Near's eye. Near felt his mouth water slightly those lips so perfect and plump. Near had never felt something like this. This angry, this thirst to push the girl off Jet's lap, this thirst to do something to wipe that knowing smirk of Jet's lips. Jet leaned over nd whispered something in the girls ear. The girl smiled before getting up and turning her body toward Near, dipping down into his lap. Near gazed up at her in shock.

She put her hands on his pajama top enclosed shoulders and whispered. "Little young ain't yah? Don't worry doll, just go with it." She said before twirling around in front of him her body rocking with the beat. Near wanted to keep looking but his eyes sought Jet's, he was smiling looking right back at him. Near discreetly slid his hand into Jet's as the stripper teased both Near and Jet with her body. Sometime between the silent staring contest the music stopped and they found the stripper up on the bar doing a show for the rest of the party. Via frowned an eye brow going up as she slid her self from her bar seat and walked over to the couch once more.

"I believe the term is, get a room." Via suggested bringing her glass of fine wine to her cherry red lips. Near jolted looking away from Jet a blush rising to his white cheeks. So many emotions he had felt today, he had never felt before.

"I think it's past Near's bed time." Jet teased getting up from the couch stretching. Near nodded still feeling the strange hum of alcohol sliding through his veins. "Should I bring you home?" Jet asked.

"May I sleep here? My parents won't be very happy that I smell like alcohol and stripper." Jet laughed loudly. And by parents he meant Mello. He didn't want to go home where he knew Mello would be waiting with L and Matt to dig at him. He also knew L would want to question him about the case and Near was in no condition to talk to anyone.

"Yeah sure kid." Jet smiled his predatory grin.

AN/ Hmmmm Near getting a lapdance… That's a new one for me. Well I like this chapter a lot and I hope I'll get a lot of reviews to inspire me to write the next one hint hint. REVIEW!


End file.
